Against Time
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Times running out for Mal and Natara as it's them against the world but will they stay strong or lose one another along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,thank you to eveyone that reviewed my one-shot I'm really gratefull, here's a new story idea I had, I hope you like it!**

Prologue

Mal and Natara run, hand in hand as fast as they can, they dart down an allyway and Mal lifts Natara over a fence before hurling himself over to join her on the other side, as they continue to run, they come out the ally to a clear quiet street and quickly sprint across the empty road and continue running, their every breath,now heavy and short.

They pause for a second and look around as they hear the sound of a car engine quickly approaching them as they take off running once again, holding on tightly to each-other's hands, eventually the car starts to catch up and the sound of gun shots echo in the street, Mal and Natara keep running as fast as their legs can carry them, when suddenly, all goes quiet and the single sound of a gun shot echos and the sound of screeching tires as the car speeds off into the distance, Natara looks down and falls to her knees next to Mal's side as she notices the blood slowly seeping into the material of his white shirt, she supports his head on her lap and reassuringly squeezes his hand as tears fall from her eyes, she chokes on her words as she struggles to speak.

**Natara:**"DDon't worry Mal, your going to be okay, I promise."

She slowly leans down and gently kisses his forehead and Mal looks up at her with weak eyes and reaches up with a trembling hand and strokes her cheek.

_"I warned you Natara!"_

An evil deep voice speaks up as a tall figure steps out from the shadows and stands over Natara, staring her down. Natara's face screws up with pure hate, as she looks up at the figure standing over her.

**Natara:**"Why did you do this? He didn't deserve this!"

The tall, dark figure lets out a cold and husky chuckle.

_"Now Natara...I thought it would have been obvious by now! We both know, you know excatly why this happened!"_

**Sorry it's short but it's only the prologue, hope you like it, more to come soon! Please review! Thanks Jade :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's been crazy these last few days I've had about 30 emails of people faving my stories and reviewing and I love you guys so much thank you thank you thank you! I actually nearly cried with happiness! :D Also a shout out to mozzi-girl, sorry about the refence to glee in my story 'Regret' I forgot to add it and it made me smile that you recognised it, I'm a gleek to! :D Anyway here's chapter 2 hope you like it! Just a warning it contains some dark themes, just wanted to warn you before you read it! And I just want to say sorry in advance if theres any spelling mistakes! :D**

After a long day at work, Mal and Natara sit in a chinese restaurant, talking and laughing together for the first time in weeks.

**Natara:**"So Kai really said that to Blaise?"

**Mal:**"Not just Blaise everyone in the precinct!"

**Natara:**"Oh god! How did Blaise react?"

**Mal:**"Lets just say, Blaise hasn't found out where Kai's hiding yet!"

Natara and Mal both burst out laughing and then continue eating their food, later Mal pays the check after much protest from Natara but Mal insists.

**Mal:**"Well it's getting late, I think it's about time we call it a night."

**Natara:**"We don't have to leave yet, we could stay a little longer..."

**Mal:**"Nat, it's midnight!"

Natara's smile disappears and she sits back in her seat, shifting nervously.

**Natara:**"Right...yeah, your probably right, mind giving me a lift home?"

**Mal:**"Yeah of course!"

Mal smiles at Natara as they stand to leave, Mal drops Natara off at her apartment and drives off as Natara makes her way up the stairs to her front door, she sets her keys down on the coffee table before making her way into the kitchen where Oscar stands sipping a cup of coffee.

**Natara:**"Hey Oscar, I didn't expect you to still be up at this hour, did you finish all your paperwork?"

**Oscar:**"Yeah, it's all done, I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner plans sweetheart."

**Natara:**"It's okay Oscar, don't worry about it."

Natara walks back into the living and quickly tidys up some stray books laying on the couch, when Oscar walks out the kitchen and leans on the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching Natara's every move.

**Oscar:**"So why are you back so late?"

**Natara:**"Oh just went to grab some chinese that's all."

Oscar narrowshis glare at Natara and his face turns stone cold.

**Oscar:**"You..couldn't have brought it home? Who were you with?"

**Natara:**"Just a friend, no big deal."

**Oscar:**"No, I want to know!"

**Natara:**"Why does it matter?"

Oscar storms over and violently turns Natara to face him and grabs hold of her wrist, squeezing it tightly.

**Oscar:**"Tell me!"

Natara struggles as Oscar squeezes even tighter on her wrist, causing her to flinch in pain.

**Natara:**"Oscar, let go, your hurting me!"

**Oscar:**"Tell me! You were with Mal weren't you?"

Natara snaps her arm back from Oscars grip and rubs her wrist to soothe the pain. The next morning, Natara jerks awake in a cold sweat, shaking in fear, she gently lays her head back on her pillow as the memories from last night come flooding back again; the shouting and the screaming, the pure hate and jealousy in Oscar's eyes and then Oscar storming out and vicously slamming the door behind him as he leaves; Natara makes her way into the bathroom and looks at the cuts and bruises down her arms and across her body, she feels th tears welling up in her eyes as she feels the fear mixed with shame in the pit of stomach, as she thinks how she could let someone do this to her, she's normally a strong women so how could she let someone that's supposed to love her, hurt her like this; at that moment Natara quickly gets dressed and runs out the door, driving to the only person she knows will keep her safe no matter what; Mal.

**Sorry it's short, but I've planned this out and will be updating tomorrow , please review i know it's sad but trust me it will get better! :D let me know what you think ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, thank you to the people that have reviewed, I'm really grateful, here's chapter 3 I hope you like it!

Natara slowly makes her way up the flights of stairs towards Mal's apartment; she quietly knocks on the door and waits for Mal, as soon as he opens the door, Natara bursts into tears and collapses into his strong arms, Mal holds her close and escorts her to take a seat on his couch where he tries to calm her down.

**Mal:**"Natara what's the matter?"

Natara takes a moment to collect herself and takes a long deep breathe.

**Natara:**"Mal, I-I can't do this anymore, I can't!"

Mal looks at Natara, confused he takes her hand as a way of comforting her.

**Mal:**"Can't do what?"

**Natara:**"Live this lie, pretending I'm happy when I'm not!"

**Mal:**"Okay, Natara take a breath and explain to me exactly what you mean."

Natara sniffles and dries her tears; she looks deep into Mal's eyes, finally ready to admit what she's been feeling for the last years and a half.

**Natara:**"Mal, when you love someone, your happy when your with them, you feel safe and you feel loved; but I don't feel like that when I'm with Oscar, I only feel like that when….when I'm with you….Mal I love you, I'm sorry I never said it before, I don't quite understand why haven't till now but I love you and I don't want to be Oscar, I want to be you…if you'll have me."

Mal says nothing, he just smiles uncontrollably, he gently strokes Natara's soft cheek and slowly leans in and kisses her, after a few short but blissful minutes, mal pulls away and looks at Natara, whose cheeks are now a rosy red.

**Natara:**"Hehe I'll take that as a yes then!"

**Mal:**"Natara, I've always loved you, more than anything."

Natara smiles for split second before it quickly disappears when she realises what she now has to do.

**Natara:**"I have to end this with Oscar…"

**Mal:**"Okay well what are you gonna-"

**Natara:**"No Mal you don't understand, these last few weeks he's been jealous and paranoid and I'm scared to tell him…"

**Mal:**"Natara, you don't have to be scared of him.."

**Natara:**"But I am Mal, he ermm he's..he.."

Natara trails off as she starts to tear up again, a deep look of concern floods Mal's face, as he looks Natara straight in the eye.

**Mal:**"Natara, he's what? What has he done?"

Natara says nothing, instead she pulls up her long sleazes of her top to reveal her cuts and bruises down her arms, the look of shock and anger quickly comes over Mal as he stands up from the couch and starts pacing in anger trying to calm down.

**Mal:**"That bastard! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

Natara stands and places her hand on Mal's shoulder and looks at him with a forgiving look in her eyes.

**Natara:**"Don't Mal, he's not worth it, I just have to tell him it's over and then I want to leave!"

**Mal:**"What do you mean leave?"

**Natara:**"I want to go as far away as possible from here away from him!"

**Mal:**"Okay, okay if that's what you want then okay."

**Natara:**"I'm going to tell him tonight…"

**Mal:**"Then I'm coming with you.."

**Natara:**"You can't Mal, I have to do this alone.."

**Mal:**"Im not letting you go in there with him alone."

**Natara;**"You don't have too, you can wait outside the building and as soon as I'm done I'll get out of there and come back to you and then we'll go."

Mal nods and after a long walk they finally arrive at Oscar's apartment, Natara stands hand in hand with Mal and looks up at him with soft innocent eyes and gives him a reassuring smile, when she how worried he looks.

Natara:"I'll be fine, don't worry."

She kisses him on his cheek and he reluctantly lets go of her hand and she slowly makes her way up to Oscar's apartment.

Natara walks quietly walks in and sees Oscar sitting at his desk, when his hears her footsteps; he turns in his chair and slowly stands to intimately stare her down.

Natara:"Oscar, we need to talk."

Oscar:"I'm listening.."

Natara:"I can't do this anymore, this is not the life that I want and I refuse to live this way, so I'm leaving Oscar, I'm leaving and I'm not looking back"

Oscar:"I assume that Mal will be joining you on this little trip of yours?"

Natara stops in her tracks and turns back face Oscar.

Oscar:"I'll take that guilty look on your face as a yes…see I know about the two of you Natara and there is no way in hell I'm letting him take you away from me…so you'd better tell him to watch his back."

Natara:"What are you talking about?"

Oscar:"I have a _Friend _watching and waiting, all it will take is one phone call from me and he's pulls the trigger!"

Natara:"You monster! I swear if you hurt him I'll…"

Oscar:"You'll what?"

Natara tries to make a run for the door but Oscar blocks her path, violently grabbing hold of her hair pulling her down and she shouts out in pain then twists herself around and knees Oscar in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, she takes this as chance to escape and runs down the stairs, to see Mal waiting for her, she sprints over to him; her eyes now flooding with tears and her heart beating so fast, both out of fear and panic.

Natara:"Mal you have to get out of here, your in danger!"

Mal: "Natara what do you mean?"

Natara:"Oscar knows about us he knows everything and now he wants to kill you, you have to go now!"

Mal:"No I'm not leaving without you!"

Natara:"You have to, I can't see you get hurt Mal, I can't… I don't want to lose you!"

Mal:"If I have to leave I'm taking you with me, I'm not leaving you here with him!"

At that moment, a black car comes speeding out of Oscar's apartment garage, and gun shots echo as a gun points out the window towards Mal and Natara, Mal grabs hold of Natara's hand and they both start running, desperately holding on to each other trying to escape.

Oooooh… :D more to come in Chapter 4, please review! I hope you like this chapter! Jade x


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,thank you to eveyone that reviewed I'm really gratefull, here's Chapter four , I hope you like it!**

Mal and Natara run, hand in hand as fast as they can, they dart down an allyway and Mal lifts Natara over a fence before hurling himself over to join her on the other side, as they continue to run, they come out the ally to a clear quiet street and quickly sprint across the empty road and continue running, their every breath,now heavy and short.

They pause for a second and look around as they hear the sound of a car engine quickly approaching them as they take off running once again, holding on tightly to each-other's hands, eventually the car starts to catch up and the sound of gun shots echo in the street, Mal and Natara keep running as fast as their legs can carry them, when suddenly, all goes quiet and the single sound of a gun shot echos and the sound of screeching tires as the car speeds off into the distance, Natara looks down and falls to her knees next to Mal's side as she notices the blood slowly seeping into the material of his white shirt, she supports his head on her lap and reassuringly squeezes his hand as tears fall from her eyes, she chokes on her words as she struggles to speak.

**Natara:**"DDon't worry Mal, your going to be okay, I promise."

She slowly leans down and gently kisses his forehead and Mal looks up at her with weak eyes and reaches up with a trembling hand and strokes her cheek.

_"I warned you Natara!"_

An evil deep voice speaks up as a tall figure steps out from the shadows and stands over Natara, staring her down. Natara's face screws up with pure hate, as she looks up at the figure standing over her.

**Natara:**"Why did you do this? He didn't deserve this!"

The tall, dark figure lets out a cold and husky chuckle.

_"Now Natara...I thought it would have been obvious by now! We both know, you know excatly why this happened!"_

**Natara:**"No, Oscar I don't!"

**Oscar:**"Your mine Natara and Mal was trying to take you away from me, I couldn't let that happen!"

Natara slowly stands and takes a step towards Oscar, she looks him straight in the eye.

**Natara:**"Oscar, I am not your property, I am someone with my own thoughts and feelings and you can't tell me who to love, you don't have that right!"

Natara stands with shaking hands and tears stream from her,now sore red eyes, she takes a deep breath and glances down Mal, who's now struggling to breath and quickly turns back to Oscar with hate in her eyes.

**Natara:**"And if Mal dies and I lose him, I'm going to track you down and tear you apart, because if I lose him I don't care what happens to me after...because without Mal, I've have nothing left to keep me going!"

Oscar screws his face up in confusion and digust.

**Oscar:**"You really love him that much?"

**Natara:**"Yes I do."

**Oscar:**"But he could never love you the way I do Natara!"

**Natara:**"You think this is love Oscar? Everything you've done, that's not love its the opposite of love, your suppose to protect the people you love...not hurt them, and you trying to justify what you've done by saying it's because you love me is a goddamn lie, its not love! It's sick twisted hate and jealousy! And you want to know something Oscar I don't love you, I hate you! I hate everything you've done and I hate this moster you've turned into!"

Mal flinches in pain as he tries to move and it gains both Natara and Oscar's attention, and Natara quickly looks back at Oscar.

**Natara:**"Look at what you've done to him Oscar! Are happy now? Is this what you wanted, to punish me for not loving the right person, because if we weren't stood here right now and all this hadn't happened, I would still choose Mal over you...everytime!"

At that moment Natara runs back to Mals side, and tries to put pressure on the gun shot wound, Mal's breathing is now getting rapidly weaker and short.

**Natara:**"Mal just hold on alittle longer okay?"

The sound of police and ambulance sirens, start to approach out the distance, Natara glances over to see how far away they are and notices Oscar run out of sight, but quickly turns her attention back to Mal, as his pulse gets weaker and the blood continues to flow, making it harder for him to breath, which instantly makes Natara panic.

**Natara:**"Mal stay strong okay, I can hear an ambulance in the distance just try to stay awake!"

At that point Mal closes his eyes which worries Natara even more as she gently pats his cheek trying to wake him.

**Natara:**"Mal please..open your eyes!"

Mal manages the strength to open his eyes and look at Natara, whose now a endless waterfall of tears.

**Mal:**"Natara...I-I love yyou.."

**Natara:**"No don't you dare, your gonna be fine okay..."

**Mal:**"Natara, I'm cold..."

**Natara:**"You gonna be okay...just hold on..just focus on your breathing and don't take you eyes off me."

Mal shows a weak smile and raises a trembling hand and touches Natara's face.

**Mal:**"I never did from the moment I met you.."

Natara smiles through her tears and kisses his hand placed on her face.

**Natara:**"You always were the charmer Mal."

**Mal:**"I love you Natara..."

**Natara:**"I love you too..."

At that moment Mal takes another struggled forced breath and his hand on Natara's face slowly sides down and falls to his side, his eyes slowly slide shut and Natara deperately tries to find his pulse but...its very weak.

**Cliffhanger! Hehe sorry don't hate me :D more to come in Chapter five, please review!**

**Jade x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you so much for your reviews! I love you guys so much and the lovely things you said! And it's CoD monday today whoop whoop! I can't wait! Tbh it's only good thing about mondays and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that there will be some serious Maltara..Anyway here's Chapter five enjoy! :D And sorry if there's any spelling mistakes my bad! :D**

Natara sits in the hospital waiting room, impatiently tapping her foot against the hard tile floor..._two hours later _and still no word on Mal's progress, Natara starts to pace in circles, every second of waiting..killing her, finally a nurse appears out the double door Mal disappered behind a few hours ago, Natara is quick paced to talk to her.

**Natara:**"How is he?"

The nurse takes a breath and a grim look floods her face.

**Nurse Jones:**"Mr Fallon lost alot of blood and his pulse was very weak...however we managed to successfully remove the bullet from his abdomen, it cause minor brusing to the tissue but other than that, he should be fine, he's a very lucky man, Miss Williams."

A wave of relief washes over Natara.

**Natara:**"Thank god, can I please see him now please?"

**Nurse Jones:**"Of course, his room in just down the hall, room 203."

Natara flys down the hall to Mal's room, when she reaches his door, she freezes when she sees him through the window, he sits in a bed with a huge banage wrapped abou his stomach, Natara takes a deep breath, before slowly entering his room.

**Natara:**"Hi."

Mal lights up with a huge smile when he sees Natara, she walks over to his bedside and sits next t him, Mal takes her hand and squeezes it making her smile.

**Mal:**"Are you okay?"

**Natara:**"You get shot and nearly die and your asking me how I am?"

Mal shrugs and smirks, Natara rolls her eyes and giggles whilst leaning in to kiss Mal on his forehead.

**Natara:**"Seriously though, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, I was so scared."

**Mal:**"Me too, but were both okay now and that's all I care about."

**Natara:**" But Oscar's still out there, what if he comes back."

**Mal:**"Natara, half the SFPD is looking for him, do you really think he's going to come out of hiding just to finish me off?"

**Natara:**"I honestly don't know, he's not the person I once knew, he's changed and right now he's capable of anything!"

**Mal:**"Then we'll leave...we were planning to anyway."

Natara smiles at Mal and looks into his eyes, she takes a breath then nods.

**Natara:**"Okay..I'll stop by both our apartments and grab some clothes and stuff and then I'll come back and pick you up, will you be okay here on your own?"

**Mal:**"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry."

Natara nods and walks out the door, a few seconds later she comes back, leaving Mal confused.

**Natara:**"I forgot something."

Natara walks over to Mal and their lips meet in a long passionate kiss, they both sink deeper into the kiss holding eachother close, after a while they both pull away leaving Mal smiling uncontrollably, Natara smirks while biting her lower lip, she kisses Mal on his cheek before turning to leave.

**Mal:**"I love you."

**Natara:**" I love you too, I'll try not to be long."

After an hour of quickly packing some of her and Mal's clothes into a few suitcases, Natara drives back to the hospital, she walks over to the front desk to be greated by a very perky receptionist.

**Receptionist:**"Hello How can I help you?"

**Natara:**"I'm here to check out Mal Fallon he's staying in room 203."

**Receptionist:**"Okay just give a second to access his files...huh?"

The receptionist screws her face up at her computer screen.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Receptionist:**"It says here that Mr Fallon was checked out half an hour ago, by his brother."

**Natara:**"That's impossible, he doesn't have a brother!"

**Receptionist:**"Well that's what it says here after you left,he was given a high dosage of painkillers which cause him drowsiness and when his brother picked him up he was asleep, yes that's what I have here, checked out by a Mr Oscar Fallon."

Natara's heart drops and she places her hand over her month in pure shock as he feels like a knife cutting deep into ther heart.

**Natara:**"Oscar..took him?"

**Receptionist:**"Yes.."

Natara sprints out the building to her car, she can feel her heart aching and breaking inside her chest, and her eyes sting from the hot tears that stream down, she sits in her car, her hands shaking, she tries to collect herself before turning on the engine and driving off the first place that comes to mind.

**Bad Oscar! I hate him! sorry its short and hehe of course I wasn't going to let Mal die, I love him to much, he's a babe :D Anyway please review I hope you like it! Jade :D XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god, I loved this weeks on demand episode was amazing, I loved it we are so close to Maltara happening I can feel it! :D anyway thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you guys are so sweet and Im really grateful your all supporting my story so much! Here's chapter 6 I hope you like it!**

Natara walks ino Oscar's aprtment building to find his front door locked, she a a breath and slides down the doors surface to sit on the ground, she takes a minute before she pulls herself together, her hands ball up into a fist and she quickly stands and kicks the door open, breaking the lock, Natara walks in towards Oscar's desk to look for any clue as to where he's taken Mal, as she looks through files and stray pieces of paper; she feels a masculine hand grab her shoulder, she quickly turns a punches the man, causing him to fall, she pulls his arms behind his backand pins him down with her knee, to stop him from struggling.

**Jake:**"Ow get off me!"

**Natara:**"Who the hell are you?"

**Jake:**"Guess you don't regonise me when I'm not chasing you with a gun huh sweetness!"

**Natara:**"So you work for Oscar?"

**Jake:**"You could say that, although that bastard still hasn't paid me yet...to busy kidnapping your boyfriend!"

**Natara:**"So you know where he's taken Mal?"

**Jake:**"Maybe..."

**Natara:**"Where?"

**Jake:**"I'm not saying anything!"

Natara digs her knee even deeper into Jake's back, causing him to shout out in pain.

**Jake:**"Ahhhhhh...Okay..Okay I'll talk! He took him to an old werehouse his law firm is supposed to be knocking down, the address is in the top drawer of his desk!"

Natara stands and as she does, Jake leaps up and tries to tackle her but she throws and hard right hook and knocks him out cold, after finding the sheet of paper with the address written on it, Natara quickly maes her way back to her car.

When Natara finally arives at the werehouse, she doesn't hesitate to break down the door and storm in to confront Oscar, as she enters, she sees Oscar stood next to Mal , whose tied to a chair, badly beaten and unconscious.

**Natara:**"Oscar, I'm tired of these sick twisted games of yours, just let Mal go NOW!"

**Oscar:**"Natara, so nice of you to join us, Mal here isn't much of a talker and I have to say I'm surprised your not sat in a corner crying because I've hurt your precious Mal."

**Natara:**"Screw you Oscar! I'm not playing the victim anymore, I'm done crying and to be honest your really starting to piss me off!"

Oscar laughs and takes a step towards Natara, who stares him down with daggers in her eyes.

**Oscar:**"Natara, you have to understand, I'm doing th to protect you, I really do love you and once I get rid of Mal, I can show you just how much I care you about you."

**Natara:**"Can it Oscar because I'm tired of hearing it, you keep feeding me all this crap about protecting me and how much you love me but it's all a bunch of lies, your nothing but a sad, jealous, sorry excuse for a man! So I'm gonna ask you one more time...Let Mal go NOW!"

Oscar starts to laugh and takes a gun from a holster in his jacket and shoots at Natara, the bullet flies quicker than the eye can see and it clips Natara's left arm, making her flinch in pain, she grabs her injured arm and looks back at Oscar, who now has a hard, evil look on his face.

**Oscar:**"Fine if that's how you want to play this Natara!"

Oscar takes another shots as Natara throws herself behind a wooden box for cover, Natara takes a second to think, she needs to distract Oscar and try to take the gun away from him but how?

**More to come in Chapter 7 please review, I hope you like it, sorry it's short and again if there's any spelling mistakes sorry about that! :D Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I've rewritten this chapter nearly a hundred times and I'm still not completely happy with and to top it off, this last week I've been getting some anonymous reviews on some of my stories and they were really mean and kinda upset me but I'm gonna keep writing because I love it and thank you to everyone that's reviewed and faved me as one of your fave authors I really am honestly grateful. Here's chapter 7 I really hope you like it! :D**

Oscar takes another shots as Natara throws herself behind a wooden box for cover, Natara takes a second to think, she needs to distract Oscar and try to take the gun away from him but how? She peers her head up from behind the wooden box and looks Oscar straight in the eye.

**Natara:**"Oscar, I understand your angry and frustrated, but acting out this way isnt gonna help! So just put the gun down and let Mal go, your just scared.."

Oscar screws his face up in confusion.

**Oscar:**"Scared of what exactly?"

**Natara:**"Losing control. Your so used to getting what you want Oscar, but when you lose control you act out because you don't know how else to react, you have to accept that you can't control people."

**Oscar:**"Don't profile me like one of your worthless criminals Natara!"

**Natara:**"I don't have to Oscar, I know you well enough to know that this isn't you...none of this is, your just angry and confused but Mal has done nothing to you, this all because of me, so just end this before anyone else gets hurt..."

Oscar looks down and the look of gulit floods his face,Natara manages to get get close enough to slide the gun out of Oscars grasp and throw it across the ground and turns to try and aid Mal but as she does Oscar grabs her and pulls her back Natara lets herself fall back slightly before slippling down and kicking Oscar's legs from under him, he stumbles back but doesn't fall, he grabs Natara once more, both struggle and Natara shouts out in pain, she twists herself around and with all her strength, she knees Oscar in his _area_ and he falls to the rolling around in pain, Natara runs to help Mal, she quickly unties him and slowly taps his cheek to try and revive him.

**Natara:**"Mal, Mal can you hear me?"

Slowly Mal stirrs awake and turns to face Natara and smiles weakly.

**Mal:**"Hey.."

Natara smiles and kisses his cheek and slowly helps him to his feet, suddenly he back up Natara called on the way to the werehouse bursts in and officers are quick to cuff Oscar and take him away, Natara supports Mal with his arm around her shoulder as she helps him make his way out the werehouse, where they're greeted by a team of paramedicshelp Mal into an ambulance and Natara jumps in to sit beside him and holds on tightly to his hand.

**Natara:**"How you feeling?"

**Mal:**"I'm okay I guess, just getting a little tired of trying to be killed by your ex boyfriends."

Natara looks down, full of guilt.

**Natara:**"Mal I'm so sorry, this all my fault!"

Mal strokes Natara's cheek and wipes the single tear thats started to fall down her face.

**Mal:**"Nat, don't blame yourself, it's Oscar not you."

**Natara:**"I know but it was because of me that he did all this to you...I thought I was going to lost you...twice and I don't want ever be without you!"

**Mal:**"Natara I'm not going anywhere, sorry your stuck with me!"

Natara smiles.

**Natara:**"Promise?"

**Mal:**"Heh.. I promise."

Mal leans in and kisses Natara, there lips meet in a deep kiss and they hold eachother close, after a few minutes they both pull away and Natara keeps a tight hold on Mal's hand, as they travel to the hospital, when they finally arrive, Mal is taken to a hospital room to be check over and have his cuts and bruises cleaned ,after a while he's left to rest and Natara sits by his bedside for hours talking and laughing together, after a while the nurses walks in to check up on Mal, to find Mal and both layed alseep on his hospital bed together, the next morning Mal wakes up to see Natara snuggled up in his arms and smile finds it's way on his face and Natara stirrs awake to see Mal smiling at her.

**Natara:**"Hi, sleep well?"

**Mal:**"Yeah I did, you?"

**Natara:**"MmHm."

Natara smiles and climbs down off the bed and pulls her jacket back on.

**Natara:**"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, do you want anything?"

**Mal:**"Just some toast and some juice."

**Natara:**"Okay I won't be long."

Natara smiles before leaving Mal alone but not for long as the nurse walks in shortly after Natara left, she smiles and Mal and walks over towards him.

**Nurse:**"Morning Mr Fallon, how are you feeling?"

Mal struggles to sit up as the nurse looks at his medical notes attached to his bed.

**Mal:**"Im doing good thanks."

**Nurse:**"I'm just going to change the dressing on your gun shot wound so bear with me"

**Mal:**"No problem."

She starts to change them and and checks his cuts are healing properly.

**Nurse:**"Your cuts and wound are healing very nicely, you'll be home before you know it"

**Mal:**"Good to know.."

**Nurse:**"Where's that lovely young lady gone that was here before?"

**Mal:**"Just gone to get some breakfast, she'll be back soon."

**Nurse:**"If you don't mind me asking what's her story, is she a sister, girlfriend?"

Mal smiles and blushes.

**Mal:**"She's my...girlfriend."

**Nurse:**"She must really care about you, she's been really annoying the hospital staff making sure we take good care of you."

Mal lets out a slight chuckle.

**Mal:**"Yeah, she 's amazing."

**Natara:**"Who's amazing?"

Natara smiles as she walks in with a bag full of food and a bottle of orange juice and coffee in her hands, she walks over to Mal and gives him a kiss.

**Mal:**"You are..."

Natara blushes and smiles, and places the bag of food on the bedside table, and gives Mal a box with warm steaming toast inside, the nurse finishes checking Mal's records before walking towards the door.

**Nurse:**"I'll leave the two of you alone, I'll be back in about two hours Mr Fallon for another check up see you then."

She leaves and Natara takes a sip of her coffee and then starts to eat her bagel , and stops when she notices Mal staring at her.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Mal:**"I love you so much."

Natara smiles and stands to kiss Mal on his cheek.

**Natara:**"I love you too."

**The end, I hope you like it please review! Thanks for your support! Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! Jade xx**


End file.
